


Running Realisation

by CrystalMystery



Series: Shugo Chara Oneshots [4]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMystery/pseuds/CrystalMystery
Summary: Person A and Person B are rivals on different running teams. During one race, as Person A is neck and neck with Person B, Person B turns around and Person A feels a weird fluttering feeling in their stomach as their heart begins to beat faster than it usually does during a race. A ends up accidentally tripping and trickshots themselves onto the ground because they feel so weird. B turns around in shock and goes back to ask if Person A is okay (because they’re nice like that and no one is going to catch up to them anyways). Person A accidentally squeaks when B touches them and starts sprinting away.Bonus: “Good run out there; it would have been even better if you didn’t trip haha” Person A says. Prompt from prompts-for-the-otp.





	Running Realisation

Ran and Daichi ran neck and neck, no other runner to be seen for miles. The two were by far the best runners on their respective teams, the only ones who could outrun them were themselves. That was how it usually went, they would be neck and neck for a majority of the race and then, at the last second, one would overtake the over and win the race.

 

“I’m going to win this time, Daichi!” Ran exclaimed turning her head to face him.

 

Daichi stared at her in awe. She looked beautiful. Daichi and Ran had been friends for years but he had never seen her in that light before. What was happening? Why was she making him feel like this? She had done nothing out of the ordinary for her. 

 

Distracted by his thoughts, Daichi tripped. Ran skidded to a halt upon noticing this, her eyes wide in surprise, Daichi didn’t trip often and she had never once seen him trip during a race. “Are you alright Daichi?” Ran asked bending down in front of him. Normally she wouldn’t stop during a race but she had to check if her friend was okay and it wasn’t like anyone else was going to catch up with them anytime soon anyway.

 

“...Yeah.” Daichi told her, staring at her entranced. 

 

Ran frowned, he said that but he wasn’t making any effort to get up and he was acting strangely. “Are you sure?” Ran asked touching his shoulder in concern.

 

Daichi squeaked. 

 

Ran blinked. Did he just…?

 

Daichi turned a bright red, hurriedly pushed himself off the floor and bolted away from her.

 

Ran stood in shock, partially because Daichi had just actually squeaked and partially because he had run away from her so suddenly. 

 

“Oi, Daichi! That’s not fair!” Ran shouted after him, shaking off her confusion. If she had any chance of winning this race she had to start running now. 

 

* * *

  
  


“That was a great race, Daichi. Would have been better if you hadn’t tripped.” Ran told her friend and sports rival, teasingly.

 

“Err…. yeah haha.” Daichi replied, avoiding looking at her.

 

Ran frowned, concerned by his actions. “Daichi, are you okay? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“No!” Daichi exclaimed, locking eyes with her. Ran jumped in surprise at his sudden exclamation. “You… didn’t say anything wrong, Ran. I’m just… thinking about something, that’s all.”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ran asked him, wanting to help him in some way.

 

“No, it’s nothing bad, I promise. I’m just… confused, that’s all.” Daichi told her, he didn’t want her to worry when there was nothing to worry about or even when there was something to worry about. 

 

“Alright! Then, I’ll cheer you you! Go! Go! Daichi! You can do it! You can do it! Daichi!” Ran cheered waving her pom-poms around. Daichi wasn’t sure where she had been keeping them but this wasn’t the first time she had pulled them seemingly from out of nowhere. 

 

“Thank you.” Daichi wasn’t really sure what this new found feeling for Ran was but he liked it.


End file.
